World Boss
World Bosses are a Wartune Event that happens three times a day. To participate, you must be Level 20+. Players have a chance to earn large amounts of gold and daru. When fighting the World Boss, players lose no HP potions or troops. The goal is to attack the World Boss as much as possible, and maybe even earn special prizes. Each World Boss event lasts one hour, though the Boss is usually killed in the first 15-30 minutes of the event. Each time you attack the World Boss, you will gain Gold and Daru proportionate to the amount of damage you have inflicted. After every battle with the World Boss, you must wait 30 seconds to revive, before you can attack again. However, you can waive this cooldown by clicking the "Revive" button and spending 10 Balens. When the World Boss is killed, you will be returned to the Main Page, with a popup detailing your World Boss Rank, and the amount of Gold and Daru earned. Please note that the popup may take a few seconds before loading. All World Bosses have something called an ultimate attack, which deals about 3-5 million damage. This attack usually happens on the Boss's sixth hit. 2 hits per troop, 1 hit on character, ultimate attack *'SPECIAL NOTE': There is currently a glitch with the leaderboard that shows the wrong updates for the ranks. This usually occurs within ranks 7-10, where the person's username shows up on the leaderboard. This can usually be identfied by a large damage gap between players. Bloodfang Times 05:00 - 06:00 PST 2:00 - 3:00 EST 1:00 - 2:00 CST 12:00 - 1:00 MST Special Tips Ragnoch Times 4:00 - 5:00 PST 7:00 - 8:00 EST 6:00 - 7:00 CST 5:00 - 6:00 MST Special Tips Redoga Drake Times 11:00 - 12:00 PST 2:00 - 3:00 EST 1:00 - 2:00 CST 12:00 - 1:00 MST Special Tips Event Prizes Apollo Prize Requirement: Be one of the top three on the leaderboard by accumulating the most damage. 1st Place Reward: 250,000 Gold and 250,000 Daru 2nd Place Reward: 200,000 Gold and 200,000 Daru 3rd Place Reward: 150,000 Gold and 150,000 Daru Warrior Prize Requirement: Deal at least 1% total damage equivalent of the World Bosses max health points. Reward: 50,000 Gold and 50,000 Daru Lucky Strike Prize Requirement: Be the player to deal the final blow. Reward: 1,500,000 Gold (Note: this prize actually varies between bosses depending on the total max hp the boss has. It has been increasing in direct correlation with the average level of players of the server.) Strategies *Basic strategies for any world boss is having your troops in front to take damage for a couple rounds while you deal damage and gain rage. *Always get the epic ring set from catacombs when every possible to get the chance to get rage reduction of next attack or ability that uses rage. This helps when do more damage total because if timed well you can do your special attack multiple deaths in a row if you are lucky. *During the minute before the world boss spawn is when you want to take your power/int potions. This will allow the potion to last throught the whole event and possibly into a catacomb run if you are going afterwards. Tips *Refresh your browser before the World Boss, to prevent lag, and maximize the amount of attacks. *To get the most out of the world boss even us guild potions that relate to your class's damage.(ie warriors and archers use power potions and mages use int potions) *Having at least 10k hp will increase the amount of gold/daru you gain per death until you reach 40 and have troops that can survive more then 1 hit from the world boss. *After the World Boss opens, wait a minute or so to go in. This way, the screen freezes the players, so you don't see them moving around, preventing lag. *You do not get the Warrior Prize if you get the Apollo Prize. *If you get the Lucky Strike Prize you don't get any other prize for that boss. *If you don't need to use the gold/daru at that exact moment leave it in the mail. That way you can keep it safe for several days, for when you need to use it to upgrade gear, or need that last boost for a guild skill purchase. Screenshots R1.jpg|Waiting Lounge R4.jpg|Bloodfang: Main Screen R3.jpg|Fighting World Boss Bloodfang R2.jpg|Bloodfang: Ultimate Attack R5.jpg|Bloodfang: Ultimate Attack Damage BF3.jpg|Ragnoch: Main Screen BF4.jpg|World Boss Ragnoch BF2.jpg|Fighting World Boss Ragnoch RD2.jpg|Fighting World Boss Ragnoch 2 RD3.jpg|Fighting World Boss Ragnoch 3 RD4.jpg|Fighting World Boss Ragnoch 4 BF1.jpg|Ragnoch: Ultimate Attack jpg.jpg|Fighting World Boss Drake Popup-1.jpg|World Boss Popup